Disastrous
by Mythril Moth
Summary: [Sequel to the Papa Pain trilogy] With Hawk Moth defeated and on the run, new threats arise; Ladybug and Chat Noir take on new responsibilities after meeting Master Fu, and the long-forgotten evil counterparts to the Miraculous, the Disastrous, resurface to wreak havoc.
1. Prelude

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to the sequel to the Papa Pain trilogy!

Doing a little experimental world-building here, most of which will be invalidated when season two comes along. ^_-

Please keep in mind that being a sequel to "Papa Pain", this story (mostly) ignores the episodes "Princesse Fragrance" and "Volpina" and diverges after "Jackady".

Updates will probably not be as frequent due to my imminent return to writing My Little Pony fanfiction at the start of April.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: "DISASTROUS"**

 _by Mythril Moth_

 **Prelude**

 _In ancient times, seven jewels called Miraculous were created. Bonded to fairy spirits known as Kwami and passed down to men and women of great virtue, the tremendous powers of the Miraculous have been used for thousands of years to safeguard mankind against disaster, danger, and evil._

 _But just as all things in nature have their opposite number—yin and yang—so too is true of the Miraculous. Even the two most powerful Miraculous are opposites of one another, always used in harmony by destined partners. The Ladybug Earrings, containing the power of creation. The Black Cat Ring, containing the power of destruction. Yin and yang, eternally in balance, eternally whole._

 _All things have their opposite number. Yin and yang. And the opposite number of the Miraculous is..._

 _...the Disastrous._

* * *

Ten months ago, Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life had changed completely. An insanely handsome and kind new boy had begun attending her school, and she'd become a magical superhero tasked with protecting the city of Paris from a supervillain with the power to corrupt ordinary people into powerful, crazed villains. She'd spent an entire school year juggling her schoolwork, her home life, her social life, her obsessive crush on Adrien Agreste, and her secret double life as the heroine Ladybug.

One month ago, her life had changed again. In rapid succession, she'd put the most persistent thorn in her side—the mayor's daughter and spoiled rich girl Chloé Bourgeois—in her place once and for all, discovered that her crush Adrien was also her secret superhero partner Chat Noir, and they had finally defeated their nemesis, Hawk Moth...who turned out to be Adrien's father, famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. The revelation had come as a horrible shock to both Adrien and Marinette, and much of the first week after the fact had been occupied with establishing a "new normal" in the Agreste mansion and within Gabriel's company, to keep things running smoothly while covering for his disappearance.

And then there was her newfound relationship with Adrien.

After learning each other's identities, Marinette and Adrien had rapidly leapt straight into the fires of teenage romance, their love burning hot and bright for a solid week before they got comfortable with the idea of their new closeness. Since then, their relationship had become familiar, calm, and sweet. There was less of the lingering holding of hands, fewer of the smoldering gazes, and far less of the awkward duck-and-blush act that had dominated their early days together.

Their current relationship was actually not unlike Marinette's relationship with her best friend Alya. It just involved more kissing.

Alya was another aspect of the recent changes in Marinette's life. When Marinette had defeated Hawk Moth, she had taken his Miraculous, freeing the Kwami Nooroo from Gabriel's domineering control. Out of necessity, she had taken on the powers of the Butterfly Miraculous herself, adopting a secondary superhero identity as Papillon in order to release Gabriel's assistant Nathalie Sancoeur from the Akuma bonded to her pacemaker. After that, she had once again used the Butterfly Miraculous to turn Alya into her Champion, endowing her with shapeshifting powers. For the most part, Alya resisted the temptation to get into mischief with her new powers.

For the most part.

Oh, and every single one of her classmates knew she was Ladybug now, because she'd transformed right in front of them. Luckily, _most_ of them were trustworthy—and owed her their lives—so once Alya, as "Cover Story", had conspired with her to convince the French media her "secret identity" was a hoax, her classmates had all sworn to keep her secret.

Now, it was the first week of summer break. With a distinct lack of supervillain activity in the city, Adrien and Marinette had mutually agreed to only involve themselves in everyday street crime if they happened to be in the neighborhood; Paris had police for a reason, and they had their own lives to live.

Which totally explained why Ladybug was presently swinging from building to building, chasing a pair of robbers who had just cleared out a jewelry store in the middle of the day and were escaping on motorcycles.

Using speed and momentum built up from several wide swings, she flung herself ahead of the two bikes, backflipped into the mouth of an alley, then launched her yo-yo across the street, anchoring it around a lamppost. She pulled the wire taut and waited.

The bikes slammed into the wire and flipped over it, their front tires rupturing explosively. The two robbers were launched into the air; satchels of stolen jewels flew after them, bursting open and scattering gems all over the street.

Two patrol cars closed in from either end of the street, forming a roadblock as the two thieves skidded painfully across the asphalt. Ladybug reeled in her yo-yo and launched it at a rooftop, pulling herself up and over. She crouched on the edge, watching as the police took the two suspects into custody, then swung away in the opposite direction, landing on the fire escape of an apartment building. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, she transformed back into Marinette, climbed down the fire escape, and walked casually down the sidewalk, unnoticed by passersby. She pulled out her phone to text Adrien:

 _I'll be a little late. Had to stop some robbers._

It was almost a full minute later when she got his reply.

 _Same here. Caught a rapist with his pants down. Literally._

Marinette cringed.

 _In broad daylight?_

 _I know, right? Some people._

Shaking her head, Marinette headed for the nearest bus stop, checking the routes on her phone.

At least this time, she wouldn't be the only one late for their date...

* * *

Adrien sighed and looked out the window as the scenery passed. His driver gave him a concerned glance in the rear-view mirror. "Ça va?" he grunted.

That was one of _many_ recent changes in Adrien's life, and one he _still_ had trouble getting used to: the gorilla apparently _could_ speak.

"Sorry, I just...sometimes I wish I was fighting supervillains again instead of dealing with regular criminals. It's easier to deal with evil when it's coming from a possessed person who isn't in control of their actions instead of just normal people being sick creeps."

"Hmm."

Not that the gorilla said _much._ Of course, his menacing presence as Adrien's bodyguard was more a front these days than a mandate; ever since the events of that one horrible day a month ago, Adrien had—once his dual idenity had been exposed to Nathalie Sancoeur—insisted on reducing the level of oppressive looming the driver did. The driver had taken Adrien's secret identity as Chat Noir in stride, and simply acquiesced to letting Adrien protect himself with his own skills. He still loomed and glowered at people who seemed like they might cause a problem, but for the most part, he was now only a driver.

"Are we picking up Mademoiselle Dupain?"

And he actually spoke.

"No," Adrien said. "We're taking the Métro to the cinema. We're meeting at..." He studied his phone, then showed the driver the station he'd agreed to meet Marinette at.

The gorilla frowned. "You'll get there faster by rooftop in this traffic."

And wasn't as dumb as he looked, either. Adrien grinned. "Okay, pull over. I see a good spot to transform."

The driver grunted and did as instructed. Sixty seconds later, Chat Noir was leaping across the city, a black shadow on the skyline.

* * *

He was known by many names.

The Great Guardian. The Turtle Warrior. The Ancient. The Wise One. Master Fu.

Whatever one chose to call him, he was an old man with a specific destiny to fulfill.

He had lived for twice the amount of time an ordinary man should be allowed, a feat he attributed to clean living, mastery of ancient and mystical Chinese arts, and the power of the Turtle Miraculous. And while he was still as spry and able-bodied as a reasonably healthy man a third his age, there were limits to what mystic healing and the power of the Miraculous could accomplish.

Master Fu was dying.

Like many unusually old people, he wasn't dying of any specific _thing_. If he visited a conventional doctor, they would be unable to find a thing wrong with him except a slightly brittle back and mild rheumatism.

But Master Fu knew the human body and its limitations better than any living person, and his body had simply used up its time. Within two years—three at the outside—he would close his eyes for the last time and not wake up.

And that was as it should be. He did not fear death. He did not regret that his time was at an end.

He did, however, have urgent business to attend to before that day arrived.

At one time, Master Fu had possessed six of the seven Miraculous. The seventh—the Butterfly Miraculous—had vanished into the mists of time when he was still a young apprentice, before he had been entrusted with the Turtle Miraculous. When a need for a young hero had arisen, he had given a pure, kind, innocent young woman the Peacock Miraculous.

What had become of her after that had been an absolute disaster, one which her husband and son had suffered dearly for. It was Master Fu's one great regret in his very long life.

When the Butterfly Miraculous had resurfaced and been corrupted into a weapon of destruction, unleashing a plague of supervillains upon Paris, Master Fu had taken the only course of action available to him: he had bestowed the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, the two most powerful of the seven, to two young teenagers—one of whom was the son of the woman who had owned the Peacock.

For nine months, Ladybug and Chat Noir battled the villains unleashed by the corrupt owner of the Butterfly Miraculous. Now, a relative peace had descended upon Paris, and Ladybug owned two of the seven Miraculous, with Chat Noir retaining the Black Cat ring. Master Fu held possession of three Miraculous.

The location of the Peacock remained unknown, though he suspected Gabriel Agreste had hidden it.

Grimacing as a jolt of pain shot through his aching back, Master Fu turned to the ancient phonograph where his Kwami slept. "Wayzz," he said. "It is time."

Wayzz floated out of his matchbox bed, a sad expression on his face. "I don't want to leave you, Master."

Master Fu smiled sadly. "Nor do I wish to part with you, my very old friend. But we no longer have the luxury of selfishness. I must select a new guardian, and use what little time I have left to teach them everything they need to know."

* * *

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing," Marinette whispered as she shifted around to settle into her seat.

"There's still a lot of things we don't know about each other, My Lady," Adrien said, draping an arm around her.

On the screen, the intro narration to an anime movie played. Marinette listened intently as the main character explained the basic story over a series of clips that looked to have been lifted directly from a show she had vaguely heard of. As the narration finished, Marinette whispered, "So...this kid leads a bizarre double life where he solves mysteries and makes sure criminals are arrested for their crimes, while trying to bring down this big criminal organization and keeping his girlfriend from finding out his real identity?"

"Pretty much," Adrien said.

Marinette giggled. "That's pretty ridiculous." Adrien gave her an incredulous look; she winked at him, and they both burst into laughter.

"SHH!" a man behind them hushed.

Once they settled down, Adrien whispered, "I have most of the manga at home. You can borrow it if you want."

Two hours, a convoluted mystery, and a huge dramatic explosion later, the two teens left the cinema arm in arm. "That was pretty cool," Marinette said, smiling up at Adrien.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Adrien asked. "I have—" His phone chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket, glanced at it, and winced. "—to go," he finished with a grimace. "I completely forgot tomorrow's shoot was rescheduled for today." He flashed Marinette an apologetic glance.

Marinette smiled. "It's okay," she said. "I can share you with the rest of the world for one afternoon." She stretched. "Just as long as you remember what's waiting for you when you come back."

Adrien smirked. "The stench of cheese farts hanging over my room like a demonic cloud?"

Marinette laughed, pinching her nose and wrinkling her forehead. "Adrien!"

Adrien grinned, kissing her forehead. "I'll walk you to the Métro," he said.

Marinette sighed and leaned into him. _*My life is perfect...I'm the luckiest girl in the world.*_

* * *

When Adrien arrived at the photo shoot with his driver, one of Nathalie's recently-hired aides rushed breathlessly up to him, clutching a tablet. "M-Monsieur Agreste!" the mousy girl squeaked.

Adrien gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes? And please don't be nervous."

The girl tried to calm herself, fumbling with her tablet. "Umm...th-the agency says they want to t-take this campaign in a new direction," she said. "They...th-they're using a new model."

Adrien blinked. "Huh, really? Why wasn't I told about this earlier?" _*I cut my date short for nothing? Son of a—*_

"We didn't get the news until just a minute ago," the aide said nervously. "I haven't even had a chance to call Mademoiselle Sancoeur yet..."

Adrien ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, she'll be pissed at not being informed, but it can't be helped." He patted the aide on the shoulder. "Not your fault, so don't stress out. So, who's this new model?"

"That would be me," a voice oozing with sex and honey said. Adrien looked to his right and saw an absolutely gorgeous woman approaching.

She was older than Adrien; he estimated she was either a high school senior or possibly just starting university. Her complexion was dark and rich; not a suntan, but something more exotic. Teal eyes twinkled at him from a breathtakingly beautiful face, while perfect lips gave him a sultry smile. Her long, wavy hair was a rich red, with golden blond highlights throughout. Her figure was, to put it mildly, generous, filling out her magenta spaghetti-strap tank top, sheer black mesh vest, and indecently tight black leather skirt rather fetchingly. The way she walked in her black stiletto heels spoke volumes; the lady knew she was sexy, and wanted you to know she knew.

If Adrien wasn't hopelessly in love with the most wonderful girl in the world, he was certain he would be a puddle of pudding in the model's presence. Instead, he smiled at her and held out his hand. "Hello," he said. "I don't think I've seen you before."

The model smirked. "You'd know it if you had," she said, allowing him to shake her hand. The bright golden bangle she wore jangled on her wrist, catching the sun. "I know who you are all too well of course, Monsieur Agreste. My name is Soleil Shoichet."

Adrien released her hand and gave her a nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," Soleil replied. "I hope we'll have a chance to work together soon," she added in a soft, silky purr before wandering away, swinging her hips.

"Wow," Adrien said as he watched her go. "Well, she's got me beat. So I guess I have the day off?"

"Umm...I think the photographer wanted you to stick around just in case," the aide said, checking her tablet.

"Hmm..." Adrien frowned. "Well, alright. Let me check in with Nathalie. I have to admit it'd be nice to sit and _watch_ one of these things for once." _*No it won't. I'll probably spend half the day texting Marinette.*_ An evil thought entered his head. _*Maybe I'll send her a few pics of this new model just to tease her...*_

A terrible image flashed through his mind of the damage Ladybug could do to sensitive parts of his anatomy with her yo-yo.

 _*Or maybe not. Still, this **is** shareworthy...*_

* * *

Marinette was almost home when her phone sounded a text alert. She pulled it out and saw a text from Adrien.

 _Guess what? I've already been replaced with next year's model. I guess I'm a car now._

Marinette blinked, then typed a reply. _Huh?_

 _Got here, found out they were using a different model and didn't bother telling me. Cut off our date for nothing. :(_

 _Check her out!_

The next text was a photo of a jaw-droppingly beautiful redhead with a face and body that instantly made Marinette seethe with jealousy.

 _Get her in a few ads and the whole world will forget I ever existed lol_

Marinette's eye twitched. _Oh, I'm sure you'll find an excuse to be on a few magazine covers with her._

 _Hey. This kitty only has eyes for one lady. I just thought you'd be interested in seeing who they're replacing me with. I'll drop by your place later. Don't lock the cat flap. ;)_

Marinette smiled. _I'll have to remember to change the litterbox._ With that, she put her phone away and shook her head, laughing quietly to herself, as the bakery loomed large before her.

She stopped short when she saw a stoop-shouldered old Chinese man in a red Hawaiian shirt standing outside the bakery, leaning on a cane.

"Good afternoon," the old man said with a smile and a polite nod.

Marinette blinked. "Umm...hello," she said. "Do I...know you? I feel like I've seen you before."

The old man chuckled. "You have indeed," he said. "You pulled me out of the way of a car ten months ago."

"Oh!" Marinette smiled. "Yes, I remember that! It was the first day of school..."

The old man nodded. "Come inside," he said, turning to the bakery. "We have much to discuss..." He turned back to look at her, then in a quieter voice, added, "Ladybug."

Marinette's eyes widened. "Wh-what?!"

Tikki's head popped up out of Marinette's purse. She gasped. "The Great Guardian," she said reverently.

"The who what?" Marinette asked.

"Inside," the old man repeated, opening the door and walking into the bakery. Marinette stuffed Tikki back into her purse and followed him.

Inside, the old man was speaking to Sabine in hushed Chinese. She blinked, replying in kind. After a brief exchange, Sabine cast Marinette a worried glance, her mouth parted in surprise. She cleared her throat. "Tom? I'm going upstairs for a bit with...my great-great-uncle! Yes."

"Alright," Tom said. "Things are pretty quiet right now, I can handle the counter and the kitchen. Unless Marinette wants to help—"

"No, I think Marinette needs to come upstairs with us," Sabine said.

"Yes, I need to...meet this relative I didn't know about!" Marinette said hurriedly. "That's right. And practice my Chinese, hahaha!"

Tom smiled. "Have fun, then."

The old man walked into the back and stumped up the steps to the family's apartment rather quickly, Sabine and Marinette following him. Once the old man had settled in the living room, Sabine wrung her hands. "Tea?"

"No thank you," the old man said. He gave Marinette a shrewd glance. "I couldn't help but notice you are wearing the Butterfly Miraculous, Ladybug."

Marinette let out a yelp. "Wh-what? M-me, Ladybug? I—" She shook her head and laughed. "I'm sorry, you...must be mistaken! I—"

Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse, followed by Nooroo. "The Great Guardian would not be here, and speaking of your secret in front of your mother, if it were not important," Nooroo said.

Sabine's eyes flew open wide. She pointed a finger at the two Kwamis. "What...are those?"

Tikki flew forward and bowed. "My name is Tikki. I'm Marinette's partner. I give her the power to transform into Ladybug."

"I'm Nooroo," Nooroo said. "I'm...a longer story."

Sabine looked past them to a shellshocked Marinette. "Is...is it true?" she whispered.

Marinette swallowed. "Y-yes, Mama," she said. "I...am Ladybug."

"Your daughter is a great hero," the old man said fondly. "One of the greatest Ladybugs to ever possess the Miraculous. You should be proud of her." He turned to Marinette. "We have never formally met, Ladybug," he said. "Most call me Master Fu. I have been the Guardian of the Miraculous for over one hundred and thirty years."

"So...you're _not_ our great-great-uncle," Marinette said, brow furrowing.

Master Fu laughed. "No, I'm afraid not," he said. "Though I would be very proud to have nieces like you and your mother. Especially you." He shifted his weight and grunted. "Allow me to introduce _my_ oldest friend. Wayzz, say hello to Ladybug."

A green, turtle-like Kwami floated out of Master Fu's shirt. "Good afternoon," he said. "My name is Wayzz."

Master Fu turned to look squarely at Marinette. "You have fulfilled my expectations and more," he said. "Entrusting you and your friend with the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous was indeed the wisest choice I could make. Not only have you protected Paris, you have recovered the Butterfly Miraculous from the one who perverted its power for evil."

Marinette sighed. "Hawk Moth. Yeah. Too bad he got away, huh?"

Master Fu's mouth twitched. "Without his powers, he is nothing. A scared man on the run, his identity exposed. One day, he will face the justice of the world. But he is irrelevant at the moment."

"But—"

"Ladybug," Master Fu said firmly, "at your young age, you have done things many adults can only dream of. You are a great hero. Heroes do not always achieve total victory against villains. Take heart in the good you have done, and continue to do."

Marinette smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"Great Guardian?" Tikki asked. "Forgive my interruption, but why _are_ you here?"

"Ah," Master Fu said with a nod and a wan smile. He looked at Marinette, then at her mother. "I am dying," he said simply.

Everyone except Wayzz gasped.

"Dying?" Sabine asked. "What...what from? Can't the doctors—"

"Young madame, I am one hundred and eighty seven years old," Master Fu said in a kind tone. "I do not fear death. There is nothing to be done. I have simply reached my limit. Within the next few years, I will die, and that is as it should be." He stroked his beard. "However," he continued, "it does leave me with a problem."

He withdrew an ornate chest from his pocket and opened it, revealing an ornate golden flower blossom motif with seven colored velvet inlays; two of them were occupied by a foxtail pendant and a honeybee haircomb. Marinette could see the places where her own earrings, Adrien's ring, and the butterfly brooch were meant to rest, as well as a green space with a turtle shell symbol and a blue space with a peacock symbol.

Marinette's eyes widened. "Are those...more Miraculous?"

"Yes," Master Fu said. He brushed his fingertip over the blue wedge's peacock symbol, a flash of regret on his face. "This is the ancient chest in which the Miraculous are meant to rest when the world does not need their power." He shook the bracelet on his wrist. "As the guardian of the Miraculous, I have worn the Turtle Bracelet for most of my life."

Marinette studied the chest, frowning. "I have the Ladybug earrings and the Butterfly brooch, Ad—Chat Noir has the Black Cat ring..." She looked up at Master Fu. "Who has the Peacock...whatever it is?"

Master Fu sighed. "That is a story I would rather not tell," he said. "All you need to know for now is that the Peacock Miraculous is lost."

Marinette frowned. "Are...are you here to take back my Miraculous?" she asked quietly.

Master Fu smiled wryly. "Now, why would I do that?" he asked. "This city would miss its young hero if she were to disappear." He shook his head. "No. You and Chat Noir are fine heroes, and I will only accept the return of your Miraculous if it is _your_ choice." He frowned slightly. "And while it is never a good idea for a single person to use two Miraculous at the same time, I believe you have the wisdom and the purity of heart to safeguard the Butterfly Miraculous. For the time being, it should remain with you." He set the chest on the table and grimaced, rubbing his back. "As I said earlier, I am dying. In the time I have left, I must find and train a new guardian to take my place. There must always be a guardian to protect the secrets of the Miraculous, one who knows their history and their whereabouts, one who can determine—with great wisdom—whether they are needed, and who to entrust them to." He fixed Marinette with a piercing gaze. "I need your help, Ladybug, in finding my replacement."

* * *

Nathalie Sancoeur frowned as she scrolled through her schedule for the week.

She had been in charge of most of the day-to-day affairs of Gabriel Agreste's company for quite some time; the transition from "assistant" to "de facto CEO" had not been particularly stressful, so long as she remembered to take her medication.

Her blood pressure had not been entirely stable for several days after her former employer used the small piece of machinery keeping her alive to turn her into a horrific monster. Unlike most of his victims, she remembered every terrible minute of what she had done while under Hawk Moth's control, and the events of that day still plagued her with nightmares. With Adrien's help, however, she had adjusted, and was now back to operating at peak efficiency, keeping the brand running while occasionally accepting a new design from Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

In her opinion, that girl was the best thing that ever happened to Adrien.

During her less busy hours, Nathalie had a secondary assignment, something more personal to Adrien. After discovering the terrible truth about Gabriel Agreste, both she and Adrien were convinced that the man had been hiding more secrets. Nathalie had spent the better part of the past month searching the mansion and all of Gabriel's private offices for more hidden surprises.

One such surprise lay on the desk before her. She had found it in a secret safe hidden _behind_ the elevator that led to Hawk Moth's cloister. Along with several items related to Gabriel's abrupt trip to Tibet after his wife's disappearance, she had found a picture of her, a peacock-shaped piece of jewelry, and an ancient book full of pictures of various superheroes, including what appeared to be a Ladybug who had existed in ancient China.

The pages all contained some sort of code she couldn't even begin to decipher. Whatever the book was, it was clearly important—and also clearly how Gabriel Agreste had learned of the existence of the Miraculous, and had come to possess the jewel that turned him into that horrific monster.

No, she corrected herself. The Miraculous did not turn Gabriel Agreste into a monster. He turned _himself_ into a monster. Marinette currently owned the jewel, and had used its power the way it was intended, saving her life in the process.

"Maybe I should tell Marinette about the book," Nathalie murmured to herself as she moved several appointments around and cancelled a press event. "She might know what to do with it..."

* * *

" _My_ help?" Marinette asked, eyes wide. "But...what...how...no! I'm barely managing to juggle school, my fashion design projects, my social life, and occasionally being Ladybug! How am I supposed to—"

Master Fu raised a hand. "I simply meant that I need you—and Chat Noir—to keep your eyes and ears open for someone who has the qualities of honesty, wisdom, and trustworthiness I'm looking for in a replacement." He sighed. "In the old days, I would have already chosen and groomed my replacement, but the last few decades have been...well, let's just say that there are not as many people left in this world that truly believe in ancient magic."

"Yes, but still!" Marinette exclaimed. "I'm not...I mean..." She shook her head. "I don't think either of us are qualified to find a replacement for some wise old master who's been around for over a hundred and eighty years!"

Master Fu chuckled. "Perhaps not. But you _are_ qualified to find someone whose judgment you trust, and who trusts in _your_ judgment. Someone who will accept the role of protecting the Miraculous, someone who will accept the responsibility of appointing new heroes as the need arises, and most importantly, someone who will not impose their will on you and your partner." He examined the remaining Miraculous thoughtfully. "The guardian must trust the chosen heroes, just as the chosen heroes must trust the wisdom of the guardian."

"In other words, you need a mature, responsible adult who won't tell these two children it's too dangerous for them to do what they've been doing secretly for months now," Sabine said.

"Precisely," Master Fu said with a smile.

Sabine shook her head. "Good luck with that," she said. "Right now I can't even decide whether to burst with pride or freak out and ground my daughter for the rest of her life. I can't even begin to imagine an adult who would condone what they do."

Master Fu's smile widened as a heavy silence settled over the room.

Sabine coughed and looked away sheepishly. "Well, present company excepted," she said. "Although I...well..."

Master Fu laughed. "Question my sanity? You wouldn't be the first. I am not offended, young Madame."

"Master Fu? Why, umm...why _did_ you choose me?" Marinette asked quietly.

Master Fu favored her with a kind smile, his eyes twinkling. "Because I felt your kindness and your pure spirit," he said. "As well as the bond of destiny you share with Chat Noir. The two of you had not yet met, and I could sense a strong connection. I knew you would be drawn to one another."

Marinette blushed furiously.

"You almost make it sound like Chat Noir is her soulmate," Sabine said. "But I happen to know she is _very_ deeply in love with Adrien Agreste..."

Marinette gave her a bashful smile. Master Fu's eyes twinkled mischievously. Sabine studied their reactions, and her eyes widened. "Oh," she said. "Well." She coughed awkwardly.

Master Fu stood. "I must be on my way," he said. "These days, I must meditate for four hours a day to keep my body from turning against itself. We will speak again soon, Ladybug. And perhaps next time, Chat Noir will be present as well."

As the ladies stood, Marinette said, "Master Fu? Maybe it would be better if we met at the Agreste mansion next time. It's...it's a completely safe place to discuss...this stuff."

Master Fu stroked his beard and nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is," he said. "Very well. I suppose I should invest in a cellular phone..." Muttering to himself, he headed for the stairs, Sabine and Marinette right behind him.

Once he was on his way, Marinette turned and faced her parents, sighing heavily. "So, umm..."

Sabine folded her arms. "We have a lot to talk about," she said.

Marinette bowed her head. "Yes, Mama..."

* * *

Once the session ended, Soleil walked over to where Adrien sat playing with his phone. "Enjoy the show?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

Adrien looked up. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I zoned out. I was texting my girlfriend, then she got distracted by something at home, then I had to go over some schedule stuff with Nathalie." He smiled. "I'm sure the photographer got some amazing shots."

"Mmm," Soleil purred, leaning close. "A girlfriend, huh? That's a shame. I was just thinking you're pretty cute." She tilted his chin up with a slim finger, giving him a smoldering stare.

Adrien ducked away. "Yeah, and I'm way younger than you," he said. "I'm super-flattered, but hitting on me isn't going to get you anywhere with my father's company."

Soleil frowned. "I wasn't trying to advance my career," she said. "I can move up in the world without resorting to whoring myself out. I just happen to think you're attractive."

"Oh." Adrien ducked his head. "Well...I'm sorry I accused you of trying to..." He shook his head and smiled. "I think we just got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over as friends, alright? I mean, we'll probably be working together for a while."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Soleil said. She tossed her hair. "I'll see you later, Adrien." She trailed a finger up the underside of his chin, then walked away, her hips swinging.

Adrien shook his head as he watched her go. "That one's tailor-made for drama," he muttered.

"I got a shiver up my spine from that whole conversation," Plagg said. "She's on the hunt, and I think you're the prey."

"Yeah, well, I've got better things to do than worry about some oversexed vamp on the prowl." Adrien put away his phone and stood up. "Something's up with Marinette, and I think it's hero business. We'd better bail."

* * *

Tom scratched his chin, eyeing his daughter. Sabine had asked him to close the shop for a few hours, and they sat in the living room. "So you're Ladybug," he said, eyeing his daughter.

"Yes, Papa."

"And Adrien is Chat Noir?"

"That's right."

Tom thought about that for a long moment before breaking out into a grin. "We raised a _superhero!_ I'm so proud!" He swept Sabine and Marinette both up in a huge, bone-crushing hug.

"Gack! Papa! I'm only invincible when I'm transformed!" Marinette squeaked out.

The doorbell rang. Marinette squirted out of the hug and rushed to answer it. As soon as she saw Adrien on the other side, she grabbed his arm and yanked him into the room. Tom and Sabine both eyed him up and down.

Adrien looked from them to Marinette. "Uhh...you texted me and said something was up?"

Marinette laughed sheepishly. "Well...yes...a lot sort of happened over the last couple of hours..."

* * *

The silhouette of a lithe, graceful woman crouched atop a roof, watching the building Adrien Agreste had just entered. She licked her lips. "So...the hunt begins."

* * *

"Wow," Adrien said, eyes wide as he looked back and forth between Marinette and her parents.

"Yeah," Marinette agreed.

"The guardian's dying?" Plagg asked casually, floating around the living room and inspecting everything. "Makes sense. He's been around forever."

"Plagg, this is serious!" Tikki snapped. "Don't you even care?"

Plagg glanced at Tikki indifferently. "An incredibly old human is still a human," he said. "I've taken longer naps than he's lived." He looked around the room at the humans and Kwamis watching him with shocked expressions. "Alright, fine, it bothers me too," he said. "So I don't react to bad news the way everybody else does. What can I say, I'm a cat."

"How come you never told me about this guardian?" Adrien asked Plagg.

Plagg shrugged. "You never asked. I mean, a mysterious magical ring just shows up in your living room and you don't even think to ask where it came from?"

Adrien blinked. He glanced at Marinette, who looked sheepish.

"I, umm...I don't think I ever actually asked Tikki where the earrings came from, now that you mention it."

Adrien's phone rang. He pulled it out and glanced at the screen. "It's Nathalie," he said. "Hello?" He listened for a minute. "I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, but..." A pause. "Alright. Hmm." He looked over at Marinette, studying her intently. "You know, that's very interesting. I'm actually at her house right now. How about I bring her over when we're done here? No, I think we can walk. It'll give us a chance to finish our date from earlier." He hung up, then pocketed his phone. He cleared his throat. "Nathalie found something she wants to show you," he told Marinette. "If it's alright with you?" he asked Tom and Sabine.

"Of course it is," Sabine said. "We're still not through talking about this whole secret double life thing, though."

"Yes, we still have a lot of questions for both of you," Tom said. His eyes twinkled; it was clear his questions and Sabine's questions were of a completely different nature.

* * *

Once she and Adrien left the bakery, Marinette asked, "What is it Nathalie wants to show me?"

"She found some things in a hidden safe," he said. "Hawk Moth had a book about the Miraculous."

Adrien had long since stopped calling Gabriel "Father." Marinette didn't blame him.

"That's probably going to answer a lot of questions we still have," Marinette said. "Maybe we should show it to Master—"

A heavy, studded golden weight attached to a gold chain slammed into the sidewalk in front of them with a crash, peppering them with chipped concrete.

 **À SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


	2. Lioness

**Author's Notes:** Here's the next exciting chapter of "Disastrous"!

A couple of quick notes:

1\. Yes, the anime movie they were watching in the prelude was a _Detective Conan_ movie. Congrats to those who spotted it.

2\. I want to have the next chapter out soonish, but I _really_ need to get back to writing "Persona EG", so...I'm not sure when it'll be. :/

Enjoy!

* * *

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: "DISASTROUS"**

 _by Mythril Moth_

 **Lioness**

A heavy, studded golden weight attached to a gold chain slammed into the sidewalk in front of them with a crash, peppering them with chipped concrete.

They stared at it, eyes wide.

A woman landed on the street in front of them. She was tall and curvy; her sensual body was caressed by a skintight white-gold bodysuit with a darker gold "furkini" highlighting her generous assets, matched with stiletto-heeled gold boots and shoulder-length gloves with long, black claws on each finger. On her right wrist, she wore a shining copper bangle with a black lion clawprint etched on its face. A gold mask with white trim covered the top half of her face, framing slit-pupiled gold eyes. Tufted gold ears poked up out of a mane of dark red hair shot through with white-gold highlights.

In her hand, she held the gold chain attached to the studded weight. A similar copper weight was attached to the other end.

She licked her lips and growled low in her throat as she stared at Marinette. She reeled the heavy weight of her meteor hammer back in, then began whipping it around her body at impossible speeds.

The two teens glanced at one another, eyes wide, and turned around, racing back to the bakery. The front door crashed into a million pieces behind them as they raced upstairs.

As they entered the apartment, they found Tom and Sabine on their feet, looks of alarm on their faces. "Marinette, what—?"

"Trouble," Marinette said, opening her purse. "No time to explain! Stay inside! _**Tikki, spots on!**_ "

 _ **"Plagg, claws out!"**_

Ladybug and Chat Noir raced up to Marinette's room, the wide, astonished, wondering gazes of Marinette's parents following them. As soon as they threw open the trap door, they climbed up to Marinette's bed and jumped out onto the balcony, then propelled themselves back down to street level. Ladybug, eyes hard and mouth set in a thin, grim line, launched her yo-yo into the bakery and dragged the woman who had just crashed through the door back out into the street.

The woman threw her meteor hammer at Ladybug; Chat Noir parried with his baton, but Ladybug was forced to release her. She licked her lips and stared imperiously at them. "Don't interfere in my hunt," she said.

"Who are you?" Ladybug demanded.

"A lioness," the woman replied. "A lioness who has no time to play with insects and kittens." She slung her meteor hammer around her body again, picking up speed. The golden end began to glow white-hot as it whistled through the air.

"LOOK OUT!" Chat Noir cried, snagging Ladybug around the waist and vaulting up to the balcony with his baton. The hammer hit the street where they had just been standing, and the pavement _exploded_.

They stared down at the street as Lioness reeled in her weapon, then began swinging it around her body in elaborate patterns, each swing of the meteor hammer gaining speed. The sound of the golden weight whipping through the air was audible even from the balcony.

Sabine's head popped up through the glass trap door, her eyes wide and alert. "Marinette, what...?"

 _"Take Papa and run out the back!"_ Ladybug snapped. "We have no idea who or what we're dealing with here, but that meteor hammer she's swinging around could trash the whole bakery! I'd rather have you and Papa over by the collège and _away_ from this fight so I don't have to hold back!"

The meteor hammer flew past Ladybug's head, just barely missing as Chat Noir knocked it away with his staff. "GO!" Chat Noir yelled to Sabine.

"R-right!" Sabine stammered, staring. "Be...be careful, you two." With that, she retreated into the bakery.

Ladybug slung her yo-yo out, snagging the head of the meteor hammer as Lioness reeled it back in. She used the acceleration of the weapon to launch herself in a diving kick at Lioness' head; Lioness dodged, laughing, and caught Ladybug in the gut with the other end of her meteor hammer.

Chat Noir let out a wordless yell as he dropped from above, his baton split in half; he aimed a flurry of lightning-fast strikes at Lioness, forcing her to retreat. "WHERE! DID! YOU! COME! FROM!" he snarled, putting his staff back together and sweeping Lioness' legs. He pinned her to the ground with the end of it pressed firmly against her sternum, his green eyes full of confusion and rage. _"Did Hawk Moth send you?"_

Lioness snorted contemptuously. "Who the hell is Hawk Moth?" she sneered. "And nobody _sent_ me, you pathetic little tomcat." Her meteor hammer's chain snaked around Chat Noir's ankles; he found himself flying down the street. Ladybug caught him and helped him regain his footing. Lioness stood up and began swinging her meteor hammer around again, a sensual smile on her lips. "I'm just here to kill a little gnat who's in my way," she said lightly. "Just walk away and I won't have to kill you."

As the meteor hammer struck out again, Ladybug and Chat Noir split to opposite sides of the street and charged, bodies low to the ground. "Any idea who she is?" Chat Noir called.

"No!" Marinette replied. "And how could there be an Akuma, anyway? I have the Butterfly Miraculous!"

"Maybe it's one he created before, and we've just never seen her? I mean, who knows how many—" Chat Noir broke off as he was forced to jump over a wild swing of the meteor hammer, countering with a quick thrust of an extended baton.

"I don't think it works that way!" Ladybug said as she tried to trip Lioness with her yo-yo. Lioness leapt high into the air, reeling her meteor hammer in.

"Do you two always do this much talking?" she asked as she landed lightly on all fours. Her faux lion ears twitched. "...did I hear you say 'Miraculous'?" She stood up and tilted her head. "Now _that_ is interesting." She began twirling her meteor hammer at her side, idly switching it between hands, moving it from one side of her body to the other, slinging it around her back, across her chest, and over her head. The horrible whistling of the massive weight grew louder and lower in pitch. The white-hot glow of the weight was almost blinding.

As the weight flew at Chat Noir's head, He dropped low to the ground, shooting his baton out to knock it high into the air. Ladybug snagged the chain with her yo-yo and yanked _hard_ , pulling the weapon out of Lioness' hands. "CHAT NOIR!"

"Right!" Black motes of energy gathered in Chat Noir's right hand. _**"CATACLYSM!"**_ He grabbed the meteor hammer as Ladybug tossed it to him, intent upon reducing it to a pile of rust.

Nothing happened.

The two heroes stared at it.

Lioness laughed long and loud. "FOOLS!" she roared. "My meteor hammer is indestructible!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged alarmed glances. Chat Noir's Miraculous gave a warning beep.

"Go," Ladybug said. "I'll keep her busy until you get back."

Chat Noir hesitated. "Ladybug—"

 _"Go,"_ Ladybug repeated. "I'll be _fine_."

Chat Noir shot Lioness a dubious glance as she circled them, a predatory grin on her face. Spitting out a curse, he launched himself to a nearby rooftop and took off down the block.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at Lioness, spinning her own yo-yo so fast that it left a whirling red disc of blurry afterimages in the air. "How do you have an indestructible weapon?" she asked. "Only Miraculous users are supposed to have completely indestructible magical weapons."

"Hmm...I wonder," Lioness purred. She flipped forward, diving past a strike from the yo-yo that she shouldn't have been able to dodge, and snagged the chain of her meteor hammer. A second and third yo-yo strike hit her in the shoulder and back, but she tucked into a roll and came up with a short length of the chain near the copper weight held in both hands. With a roar, she charged Ladybug, slamming her in the chest with the copper weight like a bludgeon. Ladybug cried out and went down; Lioness straddled her, leaning close until their faces were almost touching. She smirked. "Trapped like a bug in a cat's paws," she purred. "You know, my mother always told me not to play with my food, but...I think in your case I'll make an exception."

Ladybug glared defiantly up at her. "There's only _one_ cat who's allowed to be on top of me like this," she hissed menacingly. "You're _absolutely_ not him!" With that, she kneed Lioness sharply in the inner thigh, wrapped her right arm around Lioness' left arm, twisted sharply, then rolled out from under her, pausing only to drive an elbow into the small of her back. Backflipping away, she hit Lioness in the butt three times with her yo-yo, then settled into a defensive stance, yo-yo spinning to create a shield.

Lioness yowled and leapt to her feet, her meteor hammer swinging rapidly around her body as she glowered at Ladybug. "Little _pest!_ "

* * *

As Plagg wolfed down a chunk of cheese, Adrien paced restlessly in an alley. "Where is her Akuma?" he wondered. "Is it in the ears? The bracelet? What?"

"There isn't one," Plagg said. "Whoever or whatever she is, there's no Akuma. It almost feels like she's a Miraculous user, but—"

Adrien swore violently. "ANOTHER evil Miraculous user?!" He thrust his ring out. _**"Plagg, claws out!"**_

"But I haven't finished—" Plagg was sucked into the ring, and Chat Noir sprinted back to the battle. _*Hang in there, Marinette...*_

* * *

Ladybug had been driven back half a block by Lioness' renewed onslaught. The street was smashed and cracked; several buildings had huge holes in their walls from errant swings of the meteor hammer.

"Give up, little insect," Lioness said coldly. "You can't win. I'm stronger than you, I have a more powerful weapon than you. You're _nothing_."

"You're wrong! She's _everything!_ " Chat Noir leapt down from above, slamming his baton over Lioness' head. Caught off guard, she staggered; he shortened the baton, slipped his right arm under hers, extended it just beneath her breasts, then grabbed it from under her left arm.

"H-HEY! Let...let go!" Lioness struggled, but Chat Noir held firm, pressing her against him. He dragged her to the ground; they rolled and struggled, Lioness yowling and hissing and kicking and thrashing as Chat Noir tried to restrain her.

Ladybug watched them, trying to formulate a plan of attack even as a nascent jealousy boiled up inside her at seeing her boyfriend wrestling with an older, more mature woman on the ground. _*This is not the time for that, Marinette!*_ Eyes narrowed, she grappled a streetlight and swung low, kicking Lioness in the back of the head just as she finally managed to break Chat Noir's grip and fling him away. He bounced up onto his feet, spinning his baton as Ladybug landed on Lioness' other side, yo-yo at the ready.

"Whoever you are, this ends now!" Ladybug said. "Once I take care of your Akuma, you'll—"

"There isn't one!" Adrien yelled. "She's got a Miraculous! We need to get it off of her!"

Ladybug's eyes widened. _"Merde!"_ She shook her head. "But...Master Fu never mentioned—"

Lioness swung her meteor hammer in a wide arc. _**"INFERNO!"**_

Scorching flames began spreading in a spiral away from the deadly weapon, rolling over the streets in waves. Ladybug and Chat Noir sprang away, wall-jumping until they landed side-by-side on a nearby rooftop; they watched in horror as the entire block began to burn. "No," Ladybug whispered.

"Oh my god," Chat Noir breathed as Lioness leapt onto a taller roof, her laughter ringing over the roaring of the flames.

Ladybug shook her head. "There's a hydrant in the sidewalk in front of the bakery," she said numbly. "Can you—"

"On it!" Chat Noir leapt down to the street, bracing himself against the flames as he searched frantically for the hydrant. Once he located it, he began charging his right hand with destructive energy. _**"CATACLYSM!"**_

The entire sidewalk eroded beneath Chat Noir's touch, bursting the water main supplying the hydrant; a geyser of water sprayed into the air. Chat Noir leapt straight up, extending and spinning his baton into the water spray, directing it out over the flames. "It's not enough!" he yelled.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air. _**"LUCKY CHARM!"**_ In a spinning burst of light, a fire extinguisher dropped into her waiting arms. She glanced down at it, then at the rapidly spreading flames. "Well, that's helpful," she huffed.

Chat Noir landed beside her. "Nevermind the fire extinguisher!" he shouted. "Do the other thing!"

"Well, it's worth a shot," Ladybug said dubiously. She threw the fire extinguisher high into the air.

 _ **"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"**_

Swarms of glowing ladybugs spread out over the burning block, smothering the flames, reversing all the fire and smoke damage, and repairing the busted water main, sidewalk, streets, buildings, and even the hydrant. Ladybug let out a relieved sigh. "Whew."

Lioness landed behind them. "Now you're mine," she said with a smirk.

Ladybug and Chat Noir took off running even as their Miraculous beeped. Lioness gave chase, her meteor hammer flashing out at them, clipping Chat Noir in the side. Ladybug grabbed him and threw her yo-yo, swinging in a low, wide arc, gaining momentum as she found higher and higher purchase. By the time she'd put several blocks behind them, Lioness was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Minutes later, Marinette and Adrien huddled close together in an alley, hearts racing. "How can she have a Miraculous?!" Marinette cried.

"There's no Lion Miraculous," Plagg said tiredly.

"Yeah, I don't know _what_ that was," Tikki added, her eyes full of worry. "I mean, her powers worked just like yours, but..." She shrugged helplessly. "Like Plagg said, there isn't a Lion Miraculous. I just...I don't know what's going on here."

Adrien got up and crept out into the street, ignoring Marinette's protests. A minute later, he returned. "She's gone," he reported.

"Yeah, but who _was_ she?" Marinette wondered.

* * *

The last claw on Lioness' bangle flashed, then faded away. Black lightning snapped across her body, slowly erasing her costume and her meteor hammer.

As the last vestiges of the Lioness disappeared, a tiny greyish-gold creature fell into a waiting palm.

"Well, Nalla," the young woman who stood in Lioness' place said, "I'd say we're in for a very... _interesting_ hunt."

Nalla grinned, golden eyes gleaming as she revealed a mouth full of wicked fangs. "I can't wait to taste their Kwamis..."

 **À SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


	3. Paonne Bleu

**Author's Notes:** Here's another chapter! It might be a while before the next one.

Addressing some things reviewers have said:

OMAC001: You got **one** of them right. ^_^

Q-A the Authoress: I hardly "own" fire-based superheroes/villains. ^^;; You won't look like you're ripping me off at all.

: I think you were a bit confused by the end of the last chapter. Nalla isn't untransformed Lioness. Nalla is to Lioness as Tikki is to Ladybug.

RanmaChaos: Wouldn't be the first time. :3

Hispanion, KaliAnn: I know, right? It'll be explained later.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG: "DISASTROUS"**

 _by Mythril Moth_

 **Paonne Bleu**

Thirty minutes later, the Dupain family and Adrien sat in the living room above the bakery. Sabine Cheng was nervously turning a cup of tea in trembling hands. Adrien had an arm around Marinette; he had called Nathalie after the fight and asked her to send the driver out with instructions to wait.

Tom scratched his head, peering at the two teens. "What just _happened?_ "

Marinette sighed. "We don't know, Papa," she said. "We have no idea who that was or where she came from."

"Hawk Moth is defeated and powerless," Adrien said grimly. "Whatever she is, her powers work like ours."

Sabine frowned. "So she has a Miraculous?"

"There _is_ no Lion Miraculous!" Plagg exclaimed. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Plagg," Tikki said in a weary, warning tone.

Plagg crossed his arms. "I'm just tired of repeating myself."

"He's not wrong," Nooroo said. "There are only seven Miraculous. Three of them are in this very building, Master Fu has three more, and the last one is lost to the world. And no, it isn't a lion, it's a peacock."

"But you can't deny that her powers were _very_ similar to ours," Adrien said.

"I did sense something...almost familiar from her," Tikki said, frowning. "It wasn't a Kwami...I don't _think_." She shook her head. "Whatever it was, it felt—"

"Dangerous," Plagg finished, uncharacteristically serious.

A silence fell over the room.

"We need to ask Master Fu about this," Marinette decided. She looked at Adrien, an apologetic grimace on her face. "Can you tell Nathalie I'll look at whatever she wanted to show me in the morning? I don't really feel comfortable leaving my parents alone tonight."

Adrien nodded. "I could stay—"

"No," Marinette said, shaking her head. "I appreciate it, but I don't think Lioness will be back tonight. If...if something _does_ happen, I'll call you."

Adrien sighed. "Alright." He stood up; Plagg flew into his jacket. "I'll see you in the morning. Be careful."

* * *

Nathalie was pacing restlessly in the foyer when Adrien arrived. When he walked through the front door, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God," she said. "That last message you sent had me so worried." She frowned. "He's not...is he...?"

Adrien shook his head. "We don't know _what_ we're dealing with, but Hawk Moth has no powers. This wasn't him." He shrugged. "Marinette's coming over in the morning. Master Fu is supposed to meet us here anyway; we'll see if he knows anything." He paused. "You had something you wanted to show Marinette, right? She didn't feel comfortable leaving her parents alone tonight after what we just went through."

Nathalie nodded and walked up the stairs, headed for her office. Adrien followed. Once they were inside, she picked up a large, ancient book from her desk and handed it to Adrien. He opened it, flipping through its pages with a frown.

"It looks like some sort of encyclopedia of the Miraculous," Nathalie said. "It shows many different heroes and detailed drawings of the Miraculous. I've seen at least two Ladybugs and three Chat Noirs in there, as well as a..." She grimaced. "I'd rather not say a Hawk Moth, so I'll call him a Papillon, like the name Marinette uses when she transforms with that...that _thing_."

Adrien's eyes widened as he flipped through page after page. "Wow," he said. "This must be how Hawk Moth knew about the Miraculous in the first place. Where'd you find this?"

"A hidden safe," Nathalie replied. "It was behind the elevator leading up to the cloister. There were some other things in there, mostly related to that trip he took to Tibet. Some mementos of your mother." She sighed. "I put those in your room," she added. "I thought you might..."

"Thank you," Adrien said. He closed the book with a sigh. "I'm too tired to worry about this right now, but it looks like the pages are written in some sort of code anyway."

"And the information probably doesn't translate into French," Nathalie agreed. "Given the age of the book and the design, I'm willing to bet it's Chinese."

"Or close to it," Adrien said. "Plagg? Do you know anything about this book?"

Plagg, perched on Adrien's shoulder, shrugged. "It seems familiar," he said. "I bet Tikki would know more about it than I would. Master Fu would almost certainly know."

Adrien nodded, pulled out his phone, took a picture of the book, and texted it to Marinette. He then yawned, stretching and cracking his back. "I'm going to bed," he announced. "I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"Alright," Nathalie said. "Goodnight, Adrien."

Adrien was halfway to his room when his text alert chimed.

 _Tikki says she knows **exactly** what that book is, and we have to give it to Master Fu as soon as we can._

Adrien sent back a reply, then headed for bed. He tossed and turned for hours before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

It wasn't even eight in the morning when Marinette rang the bell at Adrien's mansion.

"Good morning, Marinette," Nathalie said. "Adrien will be down shortly. He's in the shower right now."

Marinette smirked. "Is he really showering, or is he just pretending to shower so he can transform?" At Nathalie's confused expression, Marinette shook her head. "Private joke." She held up a box she carried. "I brought some deluxe croissants from home to share with everyone."

Nathalie smiled slightly. "Well, today 'everyone' is just you, me, Adrien, and this Master Fu person, but thank you." She led Marinette to the dining room, then busied herself with her tablet while they waited for Adrien.

When Adrien entered, still drying his hair with a towel, he grinned wearily at Marinette. She got up and walked over, enfolding him in a hug and giving him a light kiss. "You smell better than you look," she said teasingly.

Adrien laughed shakily. "Didn't sleep well," he said.

Marinette sighed. "Neither did I," she admitted. "Hell, I spent the entire night as Ladybug just in case."

Adrien winced. "Ouch. I bet Tikki's exhausted this morning."

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's purse and yawned. "Let's just say I really hope we don't have to fight Lioness again today."

"I'll go get that book," Adrien said. "Do you know when Master Fu is coming?"

Marinette shook her head.

At precisely half past eight, the doorbell rang again. Adrien and Marinette were in the dining room eating breakfast. Nathalie received Master Fu and led him in. He smiled broadly at the two youngsters. "Good morning, young heroes," he said. He took a seat; Adrien offered him a croissant, which he accepted gratefully. He looked at Marinette. "Your father might just be the best baker in Paris," he said.

Marinette blushed. "I certainly think so."

"Master Fu," Adrien said abruptly and without preamble, "shortly after you left yesterday, we fought a supervillain who called herself the Lioness. She couldn't have been Akumatized, and her powers seemed to work just like ours. Are there more Miraculous you didn't tell us about?"

Master Fu stiffened. "The Lioness?" He paled. "No..."

"Master?" Tikki asked. "What's wrong?"

Master Fu let out a heavy sigh that made him look every bit the old, tired man he was. Eyes clouded with old pain, he looked directly at Adrien. "It is time," he said gravely, "for you to know the truth about your mother."

* * *

 _"Several years ago, I began my search for an apprentice. Knowing how long my own training took, I was determined to train the next guardian over the course of a decade or more as my very long life neared its end._

 _"For decades, I have moved from nation to nation and city to city across the world, rarely staying in one place for more than ten years. As the fatigue of my many years of life began to set in, I decided to settle in Paris, which was to be my final home and, eventually, resting place._

 _"My back had only just begun to pain me, and one day I unfortunately fell while touring the Jardins du Trocadéro. I was aided by a very kind young woman, who insisted on staying with me until I felt well enough to walk home, then escorted me all the way back to my clinic. It's rather embarrassing for a healer of my skill to not be able to attend his own back pains, but I accepted her kindness with good grace and humor._

 _"At the time, I thought little more of it than an encounter with a very kind young woman. However, she began stopping by once a week to check on me. After her third visit, when she brought me some eclairs from her favorite patisserie, I took an active interest in her as a potential successor, and decided to test her._

 _"Without telling her exactly what it was, I gave her the Peacock Miraculous...then waited._

 _"For the next three months, that young woman, a wife and mother with a busy life, selflessly—and very secretly—used the powers of the Peacock Miraculous to help out wherever she could, making Paris a better place. She continued to visit me, eager to learn, and I taught her much about the Miraculous._

 _"It seemed I had found my apprentice and eventual successor. Until one horrible night..."_

Emilie Agreste dashed through the dark, splashing through puddles left by the recent rain. Her heart hammered in her chest. With cold, numb fingers, she pulled a cracker out of her bag and fed it to the small, exhausted Kwami cupped in her hand. "Please," she whispered, green eyes warily scanning the rooftops as she made turn after turn, getting herself lost deep in the bowels of the city.

The blue Kwami whimpered as he nibbled on the cracker. "It...it hurts," he croaked. "I'm sorry, Emilie."

"Shh...it's okay, Duusu," Emilie whispered.

A silent black form ghosted overhead. Emilie ducked behind a dumpster.

"It's useless to hide from me, Paonne Bleu," a harsh voice called from above. "I can sense your Kwami! Give me your Miraculous and I'll spare your life!"

"I need to get you to Master Fu," Emilie whispered. "He'll know what to—"

"There you are," the harsh voice said. The dumpster was shoved roughly aside, leaving Emilie exposed and defenseless. The cruel, beaked black cowl of her pursuer twisted into a sneer. "I know who you are," he chuckled. "Yes...you're the wife of Gabriel Agreste. Well...this is very interesting. Your husband and son...I wonder if their safety is worth the life of that pitiful Kwami..."

Emilie's eyes hardened. "You will **not** hurt my family!" She stood up, adjusting the peacock-shaped ornamental buckle attached to the thin golden chain belt around her waist. _**"Duusu, show your feathers!"**_

Duusu was sucked into the Peacock Miraculous, which shone more brightly, its feathers glistening in the night. A semi-sheer baby blue body stocking spread outward from the Miraculous, covering Emilie from neck to toe. As the body stocking finished forming, a minidress made of huge dark blue feathers fell into place over her body, joined by elegant sapphire high heels and matching opera gloves; a bright blue feathered fan appeared in her left hand as a bejeweled sapphire mask covered her eyes.

Paonne Bleu staggered, a sudden wave of dizziness washing over her.

The dark figure cackled throatily. "My Blight is eating away at your Kwami," he said. "You no longer have the strength to resist me..."

 _ **"DAZZLE!"**_

The grimy back alley lit up with strobing blue light. The dark figure roared in rage and covered his eyes as strobe after strobe went off.

When the blue light finally faded away, Paonne Bleu was gone.

* * *

Emilie staggered through the door of Master Fu's clinic, cupping Duusu against her heart. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Please," she sobbed. "Please, help Duusu..."

As Emilie laid Duusu on the meditation mat in the center of the room, Master Fu studied the shivering Kwami, a grave expression on his face. "This..." He swallowed. "What has happened?"

"I was attacked," Emilie choked out between sobs, "by a man dressed like a crow..."

Master Fu paled. "No," he breathed. He looked down at Duusu, his eyes clouded. "Duusu...Paonne Bleu...I am sorry, but this blight is beyond my ability to heal." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Duusu will die unless he is sealed inside the Miraculous." He looked up at Emilie. "Forever."

Emilie gasped. "I...I can never—?"

Master Fu shook his head sadly.

Emilie bowed her head. "I see." She sighed. "Master...the crow man, he...he knew my face. Knew my name. My family..."

Master Fu closed his eyes and stroked his beard. "Then he will pursue you, threaten them, until he gets what he wants."

"Indeed I will."

Master Fu and Emilie turned to the door, where the Crow stood, leering down at them. "So, you must be the Great Guardian," he said. "It would appear I have found the treasure trove." He grinned maliciously. "I can sense another Kwami...I know you have the Miraculous. Give them to me!"

Master Fu narrowed his eyes. "I do not know how you came into possession of the Disastrous," he said, "but you will _not_ have the Miraculous! _**Wayzz, transform me!**_ "

"You will not fight this battle alone, Master!" Emilie quickly opened the secret chest containing the Miraculous and snatched up the Black Cat ring, sliding it onto her finger. _**"Plagg, claws out!"**_

* * *

Master Fu looked down. "Your mother fought beside me as Chat Noir," he said. "She used Cataclysm on the Crow. He...he was barely alive enough to flee, but the wounds she inflicted..."

Adrien gasped. Marinette clawed at her pale face with trembling fingers.

Plagg frowned. "I don't remember any of that," he said.

"No, you wouldn't," Master Fu said remorsefully. "You knew Paonne Bleu for less than five minutes, and were never truly bonded to her. I used acupressure techniques to remove your memory of that horrible night."

"And...and my mother?" Adrien asked hoarsely.

Master Fu looked at him, eyes clouded with pain. "She feared there were others out there like the Crow," he said. "She feared that he somehow survived her attack. And she couldn't bear the loss of her Kwami..." He sighed. "Duusu remains asleep inside the Peacock Miraculous and can never be revived.

"The following morning, I awoke to find the Peacock Miraculous missing, and a letter your mother had written. She went to Tibet to search for a way to heal Duusu. She asked that neither you nor your father be told any of what had happened.

"After that..."

"She disappeared," Adrien said hoarsely. He looked away, eyes wet and dark. "Three months later, Father took a trip to Tibet. When he came back, he was so cold and distant..." He clenched his fists.

"I had hoped the appearance of the Crow was an isolated incident," Master Fu said. "I watched and waited, and finally had convinced myself that this was so. But now...if the Lion Disastrous has been found, is being used..."

"Disastrous?" Marinette asked.

Master Fu stood and began to pace. "Just as the Ladybug and the Black Cat are opposites—creation and destruction—so too do the Miraculous as a whole have their opposite number: The Disastrous. Seven jewels created to contain the power of malevolence and pure evil, inhabited by demons known as Kwoni." He looked at Adrien, Marinette, and Nathalie. "Where the Miraculous exist to empower humans to become protectors, the Disastrous enable humans to become monsters. Those who wield the Disastrous are a plague on mankind, bent on destruction, using their power for their own selfish ends, and always with the ultimate goal of destroying the Miraculous and devouring the Kwamis to absorb their power."

Marinette gasped. Tikki paled.

"Over two hundred years ago, my master and his disciples recovered the Disastrous and buried them in seven different locations," Master Fu continued. "They should have remained sealed until the end of time. When the Crow surfaced that terrible night, I had feared the worst, but prayed that it was only chance that led to one of the Disastrous being found." He sat down and sighed. "If the Lion Disastrous has now fallen into human hands, then we must assume the others will not be far behind."

Adrien, Marinette, and Nathalie looked at one another, as did Plagg, Tikki, and Nooroo.

"So...what do we do?" Adrien asked.

Master Fu rested his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers.

"The Miraculous must all be bequeathed to worthy holders," he said. "Including my own Turtle Miraculous." He shook the bracelet around his wrist. "I had intended to leave the Fox and Bee sealed, but...I fear that is no longer an option."

"We should give one of them to Nathalie," Marinette said immediately.

Nathalie blinked. "M-me? No." She shook her head. "I could never do what you and Adrien do."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Adrien said. "Not that Nathalie isn't capable of being a hero, but..." He sighed. "I can't risk anything happening to you. Especially not with your heart condition. We're lucky what Hawk Moth did to you didn't kill you."

"Heart condition?" Master Fu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nathalie adjusted her glasses. "I have a pacemaker," she said. "And went through many surgeries as a child. I'm...I have to limit my physical activities."

Master Fu frowned thoughtfully. "Would you object to allowing me to read your energies later? Call it a healer's curiosity."

"Of—of course," Nathalie said. "By all means."

"Marinette, the book," Tikki interrupted.

"Oh! Right." Marinette pushed the forgotten book across the table to Master Fu. "We found this in a safe in...in Hawk Moth's lair."

Master Fu's eyes widened. "This...! I've been searching for this for decades!" He opened the book reverently. "Thank you for finding this. This is the most critical resource of information about the Miraculous ever written. This book contains secrets even _I_ don't know."

"It's written in a very complex code," Nathalie said.

"This is no code," Master Fu said with a chuckle. "It is very ancient, powerful magic." He flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning the illustrations. He stopped on a page depicting a fox-themed heroine and an illustration of a foxtail pendant. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Miraculous chest, from which he removed that very pendant; he placed it against the illustration, and the coded pages of the book began to glow brightly, the indecipherable lines and dots transforming into flowing Chinese script.

The others stared at the book. "How did you—?" Adrien asked.

Master Fu laughed softly. "The fox's power of illusion is the key," he said. "A man could spend his entire life trying to decipher the information in this book and lose his sanity in the process, but without the Fox Miraculous, the book cannot be read..."

* * *

A tanned, tall, buxom girl stood outside Collège Françoise Dupont, looking up at the building with shrewd olive green eyes framed by brown hair cut into razor-straight bangs and tied in foxtails on the sides.

"Hm-hmm," she chuckled to herself, flipping her hair absently. "This place doesn't look like much. Once school starts in September, I'll be running it inside of a week..."

 **À SUIVRE...**

* * *

 _Miraculous Ladybug is the intellectual property of Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, and Thomas ASTRUC. This intellectual property is used without permission with no intent to profit from said use. The unique content contained on this page is the property of Mythril Moth, and redistribution of this content without express permission is strongly discouraged._


End file.
